Break Free (Lead the Way)
Break Free (Lead the Way) (titled Honeylune Ridge: Escape in the Music List) is a song in Super Mario Odyssey. It is the second song with lyrics and plays in the last section of the escape sequence at the end of the game's story, as well as the ending cutscene. A version with Japanese vocals also exists, and an 8-bit version (without vocals) can be unlocked in the Music List after fulfilling at least two of Music Toad's requests. The song also features arranged snippets of music from previous Mario games: halfway through the song, an electric guitar rendition of Bowser's theme from Super Mario 64 and the Bowser battle theme in the Cloud Kingdom can be heard, and the 25m theme from Donkey Kong can be heard in the variation heard during the ending cutscene. It is performed by The Super Mario Players and it is sung by Kate Higgins (credited as Kate Davis) in English and Aimi Mukohara in Japanese, while being composed by Naoto Kubo, just like Jump Up, Super Star! Lyrics English Smash through the blocks that bar your way No time for fear just let it all fall away (all fall away) Nobody believes in me and you, just look at the way they stare So what if we live in a walled garden, as long as I've got you then I don't care Kick off the wall and take the plunge Tripping through 2 dimensions Up on the moon we'll twirl and swoon Just lead the way (and I'll follow you) I'll throw my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one A miracle in three dimensions Follow the brick path straight to my heart And we'll grab the flag together the fireworks are gonna start Shake off the chains, you're running free You'll be amazed at all that there is to see (there is to see) Together we're racing for the goal, and no one can stop us now Maybe we don't know where we're going, but we're gonna get there somehow Climb up the vine and land in the clouds Maybe then we'll swap up for down 'cross the sea we're still you and me I'll follow you (Just lead the way) You've got me over the moon, and that's no jest We're miles above the rest Look in your eyes and I know we'll be fine So let's shoot for the stars and make this love really shine Nobody believes in me and you, just look at the way they stare So what if we live in a walled garden, as long as I've got you then I don't care Kick off the wall and take the plunge Tripping through 2 dimensions Up on the moon we'll twirl and swoon Just lead the way (and I'll follow you) I'll throw my hat in the ring, 'cause you're the one A miracle in three dimensions Follow the brick path straight to my heart And we'll grab the flag together the fireworks are gonna start Japanese it:Break Free (Lead the Way) Category:Songs in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Songs